


The Holiday

by lulat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), description of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulat/pseuds/lulat
Summary: "I've dated people who aren't asexual Martin. I know what people-who-like-sex enjoy.""Oh yeah Mr All-Knowing!” Martin jokes, “What is it that people who like sex enjoy then?"Jon pauses and something in the air stills.He turns to look Martin directly in the eyes before he responds."Would you like me to tell you?"***Jon and Martin watch The Holiday together and Jon lets Martin know his feelings on foreplay.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Holiday

There's limited entertainment at Daisy's cabin. It makes sense - it's a place that's supposed to be used as a hideout. You can't be alert if you're too distracted. When they initially made their way up there Martin joked that he wouldn’t be surprised if it was just a windowless 4x4 room with a rifle and a dining chair in it.

But to both Jon and Martin's surprise there's a comfy sofa, a well stocked bookshelf and even a reasonable sized TV. And although the TV signal for the channels is patchy at best there is a DVD player and a small selection of DVDs. Which is why - after a few weeks of allowing the initial shock and adrenaline to fade - they found themselves dragging the TV into the small bedroom and settling in to watch The Holiday.

In mid July.

"Just because it's set over Christmas doesn't necessarily mean it’s a Christmas film" Martin argued, as the pair settled themselves into the double bed that evening with a bowl of salted popcorn nestled between them.

"Martin - it’s literally called The Holiday." Jon said.

"But that could refer to them both being away from home on holiday rather than-"

"Martin we’re already watching it - you don't need to convince me!"

"Oh I knew I didn't need to convince you! I saw the way your eyes lit up when you remembered that Jude Law’s in this one."

"That is not why I agreed-"

"I'm just saying I noticed!" Martin said with a smirk. Jon glared back at him but without any real feeling behind the gesture.

“It’s been years since I’ve watched it!” Martin said, as the opening credits rolled and he dug his hand into the popcorn bowl.

“I’m not sure that i ever have!” Jon responded.

“Oh but it’s a classic!”

“Says the man who’s never watched The Godfather!”

“I’ve just never seen the appeal of it!” Martin shrugged.

“It’s a multi layered story with incredible acting and outstanding direction! How can you not see the appeal of it?”

“It’s the same as every other Mafia film ever made!”

“And this isn’t going to be like every mid 2000s rom-com ever made?”

“But it’s The Holiday Jon! It’s one of those films that you watch every year! It’s always on the tele!”

“Oh!” Jon said, and there was a glint in his eye as he started smirking, “And what time of year is it usually on the TV Martin?”

“Well…”

“Christmas time...isn’t it?”

Martin playfully threw a kernel of popcorn at Jon’s chest.

“Oh shut up!” he said, fondly, “Now focus! I’m not explaining the plot to you halfway through just because you were too busy being smug to concentrate!”

***

_"How do you feel about foreplay?_

_I think it’s overrated. Significantly overrated."_

From next to him, Jon snorts in derision.

Martin starts slightly, turns his face away from the screen and looks at Jon, eyebrows raised. Jon glances at him.

"What?" Jon asks.

"Nothing!” Martin says, smiling slightly, “I just - I wouldn't have thought that...out of the two of us ...you'd be the one to have such a... _visceral_...reaction to that line!"

"Well it's a stupid line! Foreplay is never overrated!"

"What because you're the expert?" Martin ribs

Jon scoffs "Just because I personally dont have any desire to have sex it doesn't mean I don’t know what makes it enjoyable!"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"Well-"

"I've dated people who aren't asexual Martin. I know what people-who-like-sex enjoy."

"Oh yeah Mr All-Knowing!” Martin jokes, “What is it that people who like sex enjoy then?"

Jon pauses and something in the air stills.

He turns to look Martin directly in the eyes before he responds.

"Would you like me to tell you?"

His voice is low - and in that moment Martin feels the atmosphere between them shift as if on the tilt of an axis.

Martin knows that Jon is asexual. Knows that the physical side of their relationship has a different priority for him than it does for Martin.

Martin has worked out the kinds of physical affection that Jon likes over their last few weeks together. Not through any sort of discussion. Just from gauging Jon’s reactions. Martin knows that Jon likes his hand to be held when they're walking together. Jon likes it when Martin brushes the small of his back when he’s passing him in the kitchen, or the bathroom or the hallway. He likes it when Martin kisses him.

But they haven’t really talked about whether Jon knows what Martin likes - there’s been other, bigger, priorities - and Martin hasn’t wanted to make Jon uncomfortable by bringing up the sexual side of their relationship.

"Would you like me to tell you exactly what it is that they enjoy?" Jon repeats, "People who like sex."

Martin swallows hard.

“Yes.” he says, softly. “I would.”

Jon takes the remote and switches off the TV. Turns onto his side in the bed so that his body is lying facing Martin's. Martin moves so that his body faces Jon. They stare at each other, mirror image, for a moment.

"So when I'm lying next to them like this" Jon starts gently, "They like it...when I move my body in towards them. So that we’re lying closer to each other. So that there isn’t much space between us.”

Martin nods.

"And they-they like it when I lean across and touch their cheek...gently...and I- I...brush back a strand of hair behind their ear...and then I linger there for a moment. With my hand cupped behind their head. Stroking their hair.”

Jon swallows, takes a breath. Martin notices his voice is getting deeper as he speaks. More gentle and soothing in its cadence, like the verbal rocking of a ship.

“And they...they like it when I...continue that movement...so I run my hand from where it sits in their hair, down to the nape of their neck.”

“And then I swipe my thumb round from the back of their head, to stroke down and...and over the indent of their collarbone. And I continue to trace a line to the middle of their chest, to the...rivet in between their pecs. So when i’ve finished that movement i’m just... staring at their body in front of me.”

Jon pauses. Jon's eyes are travelling across Martin's face - tracking the movements he’s describing to him. Martin has never felt Jon’s attention so forcefully. He’s not touching Martin. But this feels so much more intimate than that.

“And then I just...stare for a moment. At their body. Because they are so beautiful and I want to...savour...every second of looking at them.”

Martin takes a deep breath. They are both already dressed for bed which means the only movement Martin has to do is to tug at his waistband, reach in and release his penis from his underwear. Martin starts to stroke, slowly, his penis already hard.

Jon’s eyes light up as he continues speaking.

“And then I change my position. So instead of lying next to them on the bed, I manoeuvre myself slowly so that I'm now on...on top of them.

I- I sit myself with my knees astride their hips and my hands on their chest. So all they can see is me and my body in their line of view.

I-I take my hand from where it's resting at their chest and I...push...apply some pressure with my thumb... slowly running it back up their body towards their neck.

I reach their chin...and i stroke it with the edge of my thumb...and i’m looking into their eyes as I sweep my thumb across their jawline up towards their ear. And i just rest my hand behind their head with my fingers in their hair.

And then I lower my chest down towards theirs...I manoeuvre so that my face is now directly above theirs. So our eye contact is unbroken.

And I let the tension...I let it just...build...and I just take deep breaths and wait for their breathing to sync with mine. Let our heartbeats slow as we take deep breaths that fill our lungs. And we become aware of each other's smell...how it...it takes over so it’s the only scent we are aware of...

And with my face inches from theirs. I linger there...and I let them feel...how intimate this moment is...let them feel my breath against their face...so that they're aware of just how close my lips are.

And then I move so that my lips are hovering just above theirs. Our lips aren’t touching yet but there's...that electricity...when you know it's going to happen...and you're just waiting for one of you to make the first move...

And then I lean in...and I skip over their top lip with my mouth and brush it gently...so the anticipation is almost unbearable...and it makes it so much more satisfying...when I do tuck my head back down and give them a deep kiss.

Its- it's a wet kiss. It's long...and it’s passionate even though...its...it's quite contained...

And then after I've kissed their mouth I pull away ever so slightly from their face and i gently brush my lips against their bottom lip in a soft barely there kiss...and then I tuck my chin down so that I can...run the tip of my nose...up along the side of their jaw...tilting my head slightly so that when it reaches the base of their ear...my lips...they’re directly next to their earlobe...and they can feel and hear my hot breath against them.

And I am...I'm breathing hard as I place my lips, slightly parted, at that spot at the base of their ear...and I exhale as I plant my kiss there.

And then I plant another kiss at the same part of their neck, a little lower than the first one but also a...a little harder. And then another kiss...and another… and I slowly make my way up and down their neck as I do so.

And then I pull up slightly and use my hand that's on their body...I use it to stroke up their chest with my palm flat...to the middle of their neck until it reaches under their chin and I...apply a little pressure...with my thumb...until they tilt their head to the side. So the length of their neck is fully exposed to me.

And that's when I lean in again...and gently take the lobe of their ear between my lips...and I suck once with my lips so they can feel the soft pressure...and then...I tug the lobe with my mouth ever so slightly...and they can feel the heat of my breath against them as I exhale through my nose.

And then I immediately go back with my mouth and press down gently on the lobe with my teeth just to hear that- that soft moan from them. Let them feel a small piece of pain in this moment...

And then I start kissing from the top of their neck again but this time I'm moving my lips down...and I keep following a line down their body...moving away from their neck...down to their decolletage...letting my lips rest in the hollow of their their collarbones for a moment...before i continue down their chest…

I move...gripping their body with both of my hands...and then I bring my mouth so that my lips are over their nipple...lingering there...so that I can give it a small nibble with my teeth…

And then I'm making my way down from their chest to their stomach...planting a couple of hurried kisses and continuing...towards their groin...and I’m letting them savour every second of my lips touching their body...letting them squirm with pleasure...

And then once I've made my way down to their groin...I pull up from their body and instead I reach with...with my hands and...I...I…”

Jon swallows.

“Tell me” Martin murmurs breathlessly.

“I - I grab at the middle of your thigh with my palm-

“Yes”

”And my fingers start digging into the soft flesh...and I run my hand across and up your thigh using my thumb to apply the most pressure...so that when i reach your hip my thumb is circling at it...and then I use the rest of my hand to swoop up so that it is holding you behind your waist...

Jon pauses and swallows again.

“Martin I-”

“What do you do next Jon?” Martin whispers.

Jon’s breath is halting know as he watches Martin. Martin is continuing to stroke his penis but now his eyes are closed, his expression euphoric.

“I- I lean down towards your penis...and I start by using my tongue...to lick-”

“Oh Jon!”

“To-to lick...from the base of your penis all the way up the shaft…”

“Yes.”

“All the way up until i reach the tip...and then I open my mouth...and I take the tip of your penis...straight on between my lips....letting it inside my mouth as my lips close round...and I suck...softly...just at the tip...for one long moment...until i pull back up...

“Fuck.”

“And then my hands that are gripping either side of your waist...dig in slightly...as i lower my mouth down...and I put my lips around the tip again...and then I slide my mouth down to suck all the way down your shaft...all the way to the base…so that your penis is inside my mouth...

“Oh.”

“I pull back up...my mouth...it’s making your penis wetter and warmer...and you can feel my breath against you as I move up...

“Yes…”

“I reach the tip of your penis again...and I suck....tighter...on the tip again...just as i did before...before I slowly go back down again…taking the shaft of your penis in my mouth again...”

“Oh!”

“And you can feel how much wetter it is than before as I slide down…”

“Oh god!”

“And then come back up once more…”

“Fuck!”

“And I go down again, as I start to go a...a little faster this time…”

“Oh- fuck! Jon-”

“And my nails are digging into your hips as I come up again…”

“Yes!”

“And I gag a little as I slide my mouth down again and I go deeper than I did before…”

“Oh!”

“I'm going faster….before I was tentative...but now…”

“Oh!”

“Now I'm more confident...more intentional..as I move my hand from your waist to help me...at the base of your penis...so I can use my hand to gently tug…”

“Mmmmm”

“And I'm sucking along with the quick movement of my hand as I tug at the base of your penis…”

“I'm-”

“And i’m going faster…”

“Jon I-”

_“Do you like this Martin? Do you like what i’m doing to you…”_

“Jon! Jon I'm going to cum-”

_“Come for me Martin.”_

It's not a command with the force of the Eye behind it. It's a plea. A plea from Jon for Martin. This is Jon's undoing of Martin from his words alone. Jon watches Martin writhe with pleasure.

He watches as Martin's breaths come in halting gasps.

Martin is so close. He stares into Jon’s face as he strokes.

He's so close. Looking at Jon. Seeing the man he loves - seeing the intensity of his stare and the curve of his lip and the light in his eyes and knowing that he is Martin's-

And then Martin is coming. He's coming to the sound of Jon's voice and Jon's breath hitches at the sight of Martin panting and emitting a moan of pure pleasure.

Martin is releasing the pent up sexual feelings of weeks spent together in the safehouse, and the consequences of the past few months closed off from Jon at the Institute. He’s releasing the years of pining and longing and it feels right, it feels deserved.

There's a wet patch on the sheets between them.

They just lay there for a moment. Both trying to catch their breath.

Martin smiles. It is a look of bliss that is so pure that Jon cannot help himself but lean over - physically this time - and gently plant a kiss on Martin's lips.

"I love you Martin"

"I - I love you too Jon."

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't attempted to write anything smutty before and thanks to the pandemic I also haven't seen a real life penis in over a year so hopefully things haven't changed that much since the last time I saw one. Please treat your reviews of this with the same gentle care that I have attempted to treat the seducing of Martin Blackwood.


End file.
